Jealous?
by Enski
Summary: He can't stop thinking about them. ...Or more of, he can't stop thinking about him. Summon Night: Twin Age. Millisar/Aldo.


_D: Lyke holy cheese, what took you so long?!  
_o.o" Um... Here's the fic, kthxbai! XD  
And as I've said, even if you don't like it, I think it's freaking _GENIUS_! (With a capital J XD)

* * *

Millisar x Aldo

Summon Night: Twin Age One Shot

**-Aldo-**

I don't know what comes over me when I see Reiha talking to him...

_When Millisar walked out of the kitchen, I pulled my 'sister' over to me near a corner and whispered, "I thought you didn't like Millisar?"  
"Huh?" She gave me a look and then smiled, "Well that was before. Besides, he's our guest now Aldo. We gotta make him welcome, ya know?"  
She got out of my grip (It wasn't much) and went over to put on her apron. "Now go get cleaned up while I make lunch, okay?"_

_I stared at Reiha's back for a bit, reluctant to leave, but I nodded and left the kitchen to let her get started._

_And for some reason, I didn't feel like eating a thing._

I feel strange when I hear Millisar say her name...

_The sun was setting as Millisar and I sat atop Spirit Hill. With the calming wind and the stars barely starting to show, the scenery looked so close to perfect._

_"You know I never thought it when I saw her, but Reiha's actually a good cook."  
My stomach gave a twist, but I ignored it.  
I nodded as I gazed out, "Yeah, she is. Sometimes I don't realize because we've been together for a long while now. ...I guess I've gotten use to it?"_

_Millisar chuckled, "You're an odd one, Aldo."  
"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" I didn't get it, but as I looked at him my stomach ache felt better.  
So as we sat there till dark I didn't feel uneasy again. I think it was getting really close to perfect, because the stars looked so much brighter._

And then I... get really steamed when they take each other's side.

_We were going through Mt. Helios on some mission Mardin had told us about. We hadn't run into anything too tough, just some of the same monsters. Except they seemed way stronger...  
As we made our way north, I noticed a couple boxes ahead, 'I wonder if..!'  
"Hey you guys, I'm going farther up ahead! There could be something useful in those boxes."  
"Aldo, wai-!" I took off running before Reiha could say any more. I knew she would be mad at me, but it happens._

_When I got closer, I was about to slash open the first box when-_

_"ALDO, BEHIND YOU!" Huh? Millisar and Reiha?  
"What's wro- WOAH!" I just barely dodged an attack from an Escargoing. ...And about 30 of his friends!_

_"Take this- Land Slash!! HYYAA!" I swung my blade in front of me to strike most of the monsters, but it wasn't enough. I took a step back and got ready to attack again.  
'Alright, round 2...'  
"Dark Wind- BLOW!" "There! Flame Burst!" A dark tornado and a large wall of fire took out the monsters before I could even begin summoning up power to attack. I put my sword down as Reiha and Millisar come over to me. I smiled and- _

_POKA!  
"Ow ow ow!" I held my head in pain and looked up to see Reiha's staff right above me, with a very disappointed Reiha.  
"Aldo I can't believe you, just rushing in like that! Remember what Uncle Mardin said? There's no telling what types of monsters are here along with how strong they are. Now stop looting and focus!"  
'I knew she was going to be mad...' I stood up, giving a small smile. "Now c'mon Reiha don't be mad. Look, I'm sorry but I just get a thrill wondering what's inside these things," I pointed behind me to the crates. "It's such a mystery!"  
"Well leave your mysteries behind because we're on a mission. You really have to prioritize, Aldo. I mean, as our unofficial leader you really shouldn't be fooling around so much."  
"I know, right?!" Reiha looked over to Millisar, "He did the same thing when getting Banna Berries for me when I was baking. He can really be such-"  
"A kid?" Millisar answered with a raised brow, smirking._

_"Yeah! Wow, it's like we're on the same wave Milli!"  
I stood behind them as they kept talking and I was getting annoyed by the second. 'Geez, they both don't have to gang up on me. Plus I already said I was sorry. ...And where does she get off on calling him "Milli"?! It's MilliSAR, get it right!'  
And as I stood there, they actually started walking away like everything was fine and clear. I sighed as I looked back at the wooden boxes and worded the words 'Next time,' then started jogging up to meet them._

_This felt like it was going to take forever..._

"So, do you think you can help me out Nassau? What's up with me?"

Nassau and I were in the Boys' Hideout in the Marbado Forest. I really needed to talk to someone about this problem of mine and he was the first guy I could think of. And I just noticed he hasn't said a word since I started. And it's kinda getting dark outside...

I looked at him as he sat on a crate, staring at the ground with his tail wagging back and forth._ 'I wonder what he's thinking...' _"Hey, Nassau...?"  
"Hmm?" He looked up at me with a raised brow, "Oh, oh, you're ordeal. Right, I know."

I tried to smile, '_Did he not hear a word I said?_'

_"_Well,_" _He stood from the crate taking a stretch, " the only thing I can think of- And you probably won't like the sound of it- is that... Uh..."  
"Nassau?" Was he going to tell me or not?!  
"Ya see Aldo, you're," He sighed, "You're jealous."

Huh?  
"W-Wait. What do you mean by 'jealous'? I'm jealous of something?"  
"No, not a thing." Nassau scratched his head and looked up at the ceiling. "It's more of a who..."  
_'A who...? Wait, he doesn't mean...!' _"I'm jealous...Of Millisar?"  
"Exac- Wait, what?! No!" I frowned. '_Okay... So we're not on the same page...'_  
"Aldo, think back to those stories you just told me. Who were you more mad at- Reiha or Millisar?"

I was confused, "But I never said I was mad at anyone..."  
"Doesn't matter, just think." He sounded impatient.

I closed my eyes and thought back, like Nassau told me to. '_I talked to Reiha, we sort of talked about Reiha, he was talking to Rei-_' My eyes opened wide and I looked up at Nassau.

"A-Are you saying that... I'm jealous of _Reiha_?"  
Nassau leaned back and gave a big sigh, "Geez, took ya long enough. To make it blunt Aldo, you're jealous of your sister for trying to steal your guy."  
That... sounded way too weird. Stealing someone who wasn't even your's? But it made me feel strangely better. "So, what should I do Nassau? To fix this, uh, problem."

He scratched his head, "Well, I guess you go and claim your man."

I blushed, "My... my man?" Nassau laughed at my mad-blush. But I'd probably laugh at myself too. I bet my face was completely red...

He nodded and stood straight, getting behind me and pushing me out of the hideout. "So what are you waiting for? Gotta go, go, go! Show 'em who's boss Aldo. Even though, ah-" He coughed and mumbled something but I didn't have time to ask what. I was already out the door with Nassau giving me a thumbs up.

"Good luck!"  
I stared, but ended up smiling. Everything in my mind started coming together, even though they made no sense about three minutes ago. I was still confused but I gave a thumbs up back.

"Thanks Nassau, you're the best!"  
And I took off running. The only thought in my mind was how I was going to 'claim my man.'

**-Nassau-**

I smiled seeing Aldo take off. Hopefully everything would work out for the best. But knowing him, it would.

As I turned back into the hideout (Actually, I think everyone knows about it by now) and leaned against the wall, I thought back to what I almost told Aldo.

_'I wonder if it's bad of me to tell him to go in strong, but that he's on the bottom of the relationship?'_


End file.
